thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100th Hunger Games
The 100th Hunger Games was the final Hunger Games, or so they thought. District 1: Drew Tyler's POV I look around, looking for Kevin and Kyle. I spot Kyle, but Kevin is out of sight. They pull the female name, Alyssa Ronan. First Alyssa. Alyssa makes a heart with her hands. I wink. "Kyle Morris", our escort, Inga Schumacher, says. "I Volunteer!", I say. Inga looks like the color is about to drain from her face. "Well... Let's have a round of applause for our volunteer.", she says. I feel my dead brother's soul behind me. Tributes *D1: Drew Tyler and Alyssa Ronan *D2: Jace Chen and Morgan Reddick *D3: Lance Jauch and Zara Al-Akbar *D4: Dillon O'Day and Lianna Young *D5: Karson Sullivan and Jade Fitzisaac *D6: Alex Jones and Ashley Cooper *D7: Arsen Watts O'Neal and Robyn Wentz *D8: Aaron Lee and Amy Lee *D9: Darren McDonald and Lisa Neal *D10: Steven Lange and Paula Menard *D11: Jonathan Thor and Alina Marks *D12: Kaden Kim and Sherri Stephenson Death Order *24: Lance *23: Jace *22: Alina *21: Paula *20: Morgan *19: Drew *18: Robyn *17: Lianna *16: Karson *15: Jonathan *14: Steven *13: Alyssa *12: Zara *11: Sherri The Bloodbath *Drew: I run away as Alyssa grabs fishing gear. I hear a scream. A girl's scream. I look back, and that annoying District 11 girl is gone. *Alyssa: I grab fishing gear as Drew runs away. I hope he survives. I have to stab my way through that girl from 11 to get to the fishing gear, but I don't shed a tear. *Jace: I run, but the gigantic kid from 9 catches me first. I feel a sword go through my back. I'm dead. *Morgan: As soon as the gun goes off, I run to the water to hide. I drown. *Zara: Lance calls my name, but it's a trap. I run away. *Kaden: I grab some swords, but I see this girl who happens to be from 6. I like what I see, but I have a feeling she likes the boy from 6. I mean, just because he's rich and has a metal arm doesn't mean he's Dreamy McHandsome. *Ashley: That boy from 12 is the only thing stopping me from ending it all. I like him. I think he likes me too. But I have to wait to find out if he's dangerous or just hot. *Arsen: Panem killed my brother, Cyan, and let my brother, Titan, win. I want revenge. *Jonathan: I count the dead kiddos because, why not? Among the dead are Jace, Morgan, Alina, Paula, and Lance. So 5 are gone. 19 left. How will I survive? *Darren: I hear 5 cannon shots. I don't know who they are. I hope Morgan isn't gone, because she was the best. I look in the water and find her body. CPR doesn't help. *Sherri: I want to kill Kaden because he doesn't like me. Day 1 *Zara: I run, finding this random group of girls who happen to be Alyssa, Ashley, and Sherri. I know their names because we talked in training. *Ashley: I tell the girls I like Kaden, and Sherri tries to drive a knife into my arm. It hits Alyssa, but I revive her. *Alyssa: I don't know why Sherri drove a knife through me. She just hates me. Luckily, Ashley revives me. *Sherri: Zara is annoying. She just yaks and yaks. *Darren: I see something in the distance, looking like my long gone sister. I reach out, and it's her all right. She's alive! I hug her, but she drives a knife into my back. As Kaden and Ashley stumble upon me, I feel myself dying. Kaden knocks me out with his fist. *Kaden: OK. I find Ashley with the girls, I find Darren and knock him out. What next? I start to see a mob of tributes come at me. Only to realize that these aren't tributes - they're zombies. *Drew: I hang out with Alyssa and the girls. I see the zombies that Kaden tells me about. All of the sudden, one grabs me. With the snap of a finger, death is not an option - it's definite. *Arsen: I'm the loner from District 7. Onn the hunt for food, I find this cool kid who is hanging by one arm in a tree. I push him up. *Aaron: I have explosives. I see that kid who's nothing but skin and bones from 7. He pushes me up into the tree I'm hanging from. Do I drop an explosive? No! I don't have a detonator. Instead, I give him food. Then, the branch falls, and the rest of the tree nearly crushes me, but the 7 kid pulls me out in time. *Alex: I call Ashley's name, but she runs. I'm going crazy. I am about to drive a sword through myself when Dillon finds me. *Dillon: Alex nearly dead, the Hunger Games, and cannons are going off. It's crazy. I throw a spear at the girl from 7, because she's gonna try and kill both of us. *Steven: I hear 5 cannon shots. Who do I think? Drew and Robyn, because I saw them. I also see the others, who happen to be the intelligent Jonathan, Karson the Lone Wolf, and Lianna. A spear goes through my back and I hear a cannon. Mine. Night 1 *Arsen: I watch as everyone wants me to just stay alone. I see a fire. I grab Aaron, find Dillon, Alex, Kaden, Ashley and Darren, and run. Here we go. The other girls perish in the fire. This was my plan. One by one, I will send them off on impossible quests. They won't die immediately. *Kaden: I somehow get burnt, but I survive. It's not like wolf mutts are coming. *Dillon: I have to find Lisa, Jade, and Amy. Category:Fan fictions Category:GamingFury101